1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to variable length code words for high frequency digital transmission systems and, more particularly, to a system which compacts variable length code words at the transmission end into constant length packets and successively extracts them at the reception end.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to obtain information about word length it was, up to now, necessary to analyze at least 2*N bits, where N was the maximum length of the particular variable-length code. In cases involving length codes of considerable maximum length, the implementing hardware was very complex and had to operate at very high frequencies.